Presently, fixation supports exist in various types, all for fixing objects (such as a loudspeaker, a stage lamp, . . . etc.) on planes (such as a ceiling, a wall, . . . etc.). For example, one type of the fixation support is described hereinafter. Referring now to FIG. 1, a fixation support 10 comprises a fixation base 11 and an object base 12, wherein the fixation base 11 has a first plate 110 which can be fixed on a plane 14 by a screw 13. Each of an upper end and a lower end of the first plate 110 is extended away from a side surface thereof to form a first connection plate 111, respectively. The first connection plates 111 are parallel to each other, and each of the first connection plates 111 is formed with a first pivot hole 112 on one end thereof away from the first plate 110. Furthermore, the object base 12 has a second plate 120 which can be fixed on an object 15 by another screw 13. Each of an upper end and a lower end of the second plate 120 is extended away from a side surface thereof to form a second connection plate 121, respectively. The second connection plates 121 are parallel to each other, and each of the second connection plates 121 is formed with a second pivot hole 122 on one end thereof away from the second plate 120. Each of the second connection plates 121 has an inner side surface attached to an outer side surface of each of the fist connection plates 111, and then each of the second connection plates 121 can be pivotally connected to each of the fist connection plates 111 by a screw bolt assembly 16 which passes through the second pivot holes 122 and the first pivot holes 112. As a result, a user not only can fix the object 15 on the plane 14 by the fixation support 10, but also can adjust the angle of the object 15 along a fixed horizontal position by the fixation support 10, so that the object 15 can be adjusted to face a predetermine direction preset by the user.
However, referring to FIG. 1 again, there are still some disadvantages existing in the operation of the foregoing fixation support 10, as follows:
(1) When the object 15 is fixed on the plane 14 by the fixation support 10, the fixation support 10 only provides a single pivotal point between the fixation base 11 and the object base 12. Thus, the user only can adjust the angle of the object 15 along the fixed horizontal position, but cannot adjust various angles of the object 15 in a three-dimensional space according to actual operational needs, resulting in various inconvenience and troubles of the user's operation. For example, when the object 15 is one loudspeaker of a stereo system, the user generally fixes the loudspeaker by the fixation support 10, and adjusts the loudspeaker to face a predetermine direction. Therefore, when the stereo system starts, the loudspeaker can match with other loudspeakers to provide a stereo effect. However, if the loudspeaker cannot be adjusted to a precise sound position, the sound generated by the loudspeaker cannot match with sounds generated by other loudspeakers to provide the stereo effect after the stereo system starts. As a result, the user cannot enjoy the best stereo effect.
(2) Each of the first connection plates 111 of the fixation base 11 is vertically formed on the first plate 110, respectively. However, referring now to FIG. 2, when the user fixes the object 15 on the plane 14 by the fixation support 10, the weight of the object 15 may easily focus on a position connected between the first plate 110 away from the object 15 and each of the first connection plates 111. As a result, the position connected between each of the first connection plates 111 and the first plate 110 may be bent and deformed, and even cracked, resulting in damaging the fixation base 11 or increasing the fall risk of the object 15.
As a result, it is important for the inventor of the present invention to think how to develop an innovative fixation support to solve the problem existing in the conventional fixation support that cannot carry out three-dimensional multi-directional rotation and thus cause that the user cannot adjust the fixation support according to actual needs for positioning the object toward a best direction in a three-dimensional space, and solve the other problem existing in the conventional fixation support that may be easily deformed and cracked to increase the fall risk of the object during supporting the object.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a three-dimensional multi-directional rotation support to solve the problems and disadvantages existing in the conventional fixation support that cannot carry out three-dimensional multi-directional rotation and cannot stably support an object (such as a loudspeaker, a stage lamp, . . . etc.), as described above.